Welcome to London
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: I am a demon in this story. Sebastian is my crush and I serve Elizabeth...Ciel is supposedly falling in love with Mayleen and I was summoned to stop it...But what if he's not going for her? What if he's going for someone lizzy never thought he would?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to London

"Lira get your lazy bum out of bed. That's an order." The annoying voice of my master said. I sighed and got out of bed.

"What is it that you need Lizzy? You've been working me hard and I'm tired. Now I know I'm a demon and all but still! I need sleep." I said stretching then getting dressed in the outfit I knew she hated the most.

"Well you know the deal between us. You do as I say no questions about it. Now you know I hate that outfit but I can't tell you what to wear...Or can I?" She said an evil grin coming on her face.

"No you can't. Demons wear what they please. Not even their masters can tell them what to wear. Sure you can give the order but that doesn't do squat. So don't waste your breath on ordering me to wear something different." I replied getting my hair in it's usual ponytail.

She huffed and turned her back to me. "Fine whatever. Then at least do me this and make sure Ciel doesn't fall for that maid of his. And if you disobey me you don't get my soul. Which I might be happy about but then Mayleen would still be alive." She started and then ended up going on to something I tuned out.

"That's all good and what not but I could take your soul now if I wanted to but I won't because i always do as I say from my masters. Just make sure that you don't order me to do something and then want to take it back because after the order is said, there's no taking it back my dear master." I said cutting her off and leaning against the wall.

Lizzy scowled. "I know that you good for nothing demon. You didn't have to tell me." She huffed stalking out of my room

"Does that mean I can go back to bed until tonight's ball?' I called leaning out the door way.

"NO! You have to stay up because I need you to keep a look out for Ciel. He's supposed to be coming with his butler. I want you to tell me if Sebastian is a demon!" She shouted in response.

I froze at the mention of Sebastian. He's been my long time crush in the demon world since the first day I was in the demon world.

"What? Not a comeback? That's unusual for you Lira my dear. Is something wrong?" Lizzy asked coming back to check on me.

"I'm fine but yes...Sebastian is a demon. He was the first to welcome me and show me around and he was also the only one that was nice to me." I said quietly keeping my face down to hide the blush that had come on my face.

"Ah...I see. That's nice to know. Now I can tell Ciel that I also have a demon but not the reason as to why I have you." Lizzy said a grin in her voice.

"Whatever. Just don't make me talk. I don't like talking infront of Seb-" I cut off before I finished that sentance.

"What was that you were going to say? Come on now. Don't be shy. I know you want to tell me." Lizzy said bending to look at my face.

"It's nothing milady." I grumbled looking away again.

"Tell me now dang it! It's an order!" She said clearly upset that I won't tell her my secret.

"It's just that I get nervous around Sebastian...And I think that my voice sounds suckish when I talk." I replied quietly hoping she didn't hear.

"Ah I see...You have a little crush on Sebastian don't ya?" She commented a grin obvious in her voice.

I growled stalking off the way the front door was hearing the door bell going off.

Sebastians POV

"Bocchan it's time to get up. We must prepare to depart for Lady Elizabeth's manor." I said as I opened the curtains to my young masters room.

"Do I have to go Sebastain? I wanted to get caught up on my paperwork today. Plus I don't think I could handle Elizabeth today. I have such a headache." He replied sitting up in bed.

"Afraid you have to. You wouldn't want her to come over here and decorate the mansion again now would you? You remember last time that happened..." I said as I started to dress him.

He sighed. "Yes I remember that day...That was a horrible day. All I wanted to do was sit there and relax. But no. She wanted to have a ball." He grumbled a scowl making it's way on his face.

"Now now young master, You wouldn't want Lady Elizabeth to get the hint that you don't love her now do you? I know you don't but you can at least pretend until another girl is found and is to your standards." I lightly scolded knowing he would listen to that.

"You're right. I must keep this up until I find another girl that are to my standards. I guess we'll just have to look for her whenever we go out isn't that right?" He said as I started to tie his shoes.

"We could do that. Of course if you want to. I'm sure you'll find her soon." I said helping him stand and starting to head out to the carrige.

"I suppose you're right Sebastian." He sighed walking behind me.

I opened the door and let him in then got in myself.

"Suppose I do find another girl...What am I supposed to do about Lizzy?" Ciel asked worry evident in his voice.

"My just call off the wedding and propose to the girl you want to marry. It shouldn't be that hard Bocchan." I replied a bit surprised at the question.

He sighed and stared out the window the entire way to our destination.

When we were in sight of the house, I froze sensing another demon in the area. I wasn't sure where but he was there. I could feel him.

I let the young master out of the carrige and went up the porch and rang the doorbell. What greeted my eyes was something I thought I would never see.


	2. Chapter 2

Lira's POV

What was on the other side of the door made me want to crawl into a hole and die. Sebastian Michaelis stood there infront of me in all his handsome glory next to Ciel Phantomhive.

"Well...This is not what I expected to see when I came over here." Sebastian said his trademark smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up you. You're the one that said you would never take on a master and look at where you are now." I mumbled in reply letting them in.

"Sebastian you know this girl?" Ciel asked looking up at the tall demon.

"Yes. She's also a demon. Though why she's Lady Elizabeth's demon I'll never know." Sebby replied looking me up and down.

I fought hard not to blush under his gaze. I was wearing a short skirt and a tanktop with fingerless gloves and my hair in a ponytail with my bangs covering oneside of my face. Not to mention that my shirt showed off some of my stomach. My skirt stopped near the middle of my thigh.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" I shouted making sure that my face was hidding by my hair hoping he wouldn't get the hint that I was blushing.

"Well she's a lively one now isn't she?" Ciel said looking at me just like Sebastian.

I mentally cursed them both in my head hoping the wouldn't continue looking at me like that.

"Yes. She is. That's why I'm only nice to her." Sebastian said looking down at Ciel.

"Lira you good for nothing demon! I wasn't done talking with you!" Lizzy yelled coming down stairs only to stop and stare horrified at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Why on earth would you call this beautiful creature good for nothing? Yes she is a demon but a beatuiful one at that and a whole lot better than you are Lizzy." Ciel said grabbing my hand and walking out of the mansion with me in tow. "Now stay here while Sebastian and I get your things." Ciel said gently giving me a small and gentle smile before returning inside to talk with Sebastian and get my things.

I leaned back against the carriage greatful that I could now break off the contract deal with Lizzy and stay, possibly, with Ciel and Sebastian.

A few minutes later Ciel and Sebastian arrived with my stuff and a crying Lizzy behind them.

"Please don't leave me! I swear I'll change! Just please!" Lizzy sobbed over and over but Ciel wasn't listening. He had already made up his mind.

"No. I will not stand to have such a good looking girl stay with the likes of you. It's just plain cruel to do that." Ciel explained setting a few bags on top of the carriage and the rest under.

"Sebastian please talk some sense into him!" Lizzy shouted now on her knees in a begging state.

"I'm afraid that I can change my master's mind when's it's been made up. I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth but it seems that your engagment to the young master has been cancled due to finding another girl of his interests." Sebastian clamly said.

Lizzy then started sobbing loudly begging Ciel to change his mind once again. He then said what he said before.

"Sebastian, take her inside then get us home. I'm done here." Ciel said boredly opening the carriage door and let me get in first before getting in himself as we waited for Sebastian.

A minute passed before Sebastian reappeared and told the driver to get us home and he got in making sure I was boxed in between him and Ciel. I kept my head down making sure that my blush was hidden.

Sebastian suddenly had an evil grin and I instantly feared my for my life.

"Say Bocchan, would you like to try something with me?" Sebastian asked trying to sound innocent but failing miserably.

"What would this be that you're talking about?" Ciel asked looking at him clearly hearing the uninnocence in his voice.

A few moments passed before Ciel had an identical grin on his face.

I squirmed moving to sit across from them...What a mistake that was. I was suddenly pinned to the set with Ciel and Sebastian holding my hands pinned at me sides.

"G-guys...What are you doing?" I asked stuttering a bit and mentally hitting myself for doing so.

They didn't answer tilting my head back and diving in for my neck. I bit my lip to keep from moaning which seemed to displease them as they started to suck harder on their spots. I mewled quietly arching up slightly.

"This simply just won't do. Sebastian strip her." Ciel said pulling away.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said before he stripped me completely naked.

I tried desperately to cover myself and failed. Ciel pinned my right arm and Sebastain pinned my left leaving me valurnable to their evil ways.

Sebastian sucked and nibbled at my neck while Ciel sucked on my right breast and lightly touched my entrance. I couldn't hold it back anymore and moaned loudly arching up again.

They both smirked. Sebastian traded places with Ciel. Sebastian was now sucking on my left breast, touching me lightly where Ciel was, while Ciel started biting and sucking on my neck just like Sebastian. Moans and mewls filled the carriage all the way home...

**Yes I turned it into an M rated story because I felt like it and I wanted to see how good I was...Review please. reviews make me happy and make me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HURRAY! Chapter three. Thanks to all who has reviewed so far. **

By the time we reached the mansion, the two horny guys that were holding me down finally let me get dressed and look decent before entering the house.

"You don't seem to terribly mad that we did that to you. As a matter of fact you aren't mad at all...Why is that?" Ciel asked a knowing smirk on his face.

"Well to be honest I enjoyed myself. It's not very often you find a human and a demon that torture another demon...Although I could have broken free if I really wanted to..BUt it just felt so freaking good that I didn't break free." I replied fixing the belt on my skirt.

Sebastian grinned looking at me like he did when I first saw him that day. "You know you look better naked than you do clothed..." He said licking his lips like he always did.

"Hey easy there tiger. One step at a time. We can do more things later. Right now we have to get through the day. Plus you have to share me with Ciel." I said fixing my hair and looking into his red eyes.

"True...Which is the only down part about having you come live with us but I guess I can share." Sebastian sighed earning a glare from Ciel.

"No fighting over me. You can learn to share. Besides, I can manage two guys like you if I really have to." I scolded making sure let some authority seep into my voice.

"She's right. We just have to learn to share and go from there." Ciel agreed looking at Sebastian.

"I agree. We can learn but it'll take some time to get used to. So don't get mad at us if we fight a little over who gets you on what nights we want you." Sebastian put in looking between me and Ciel.

"A little fighting is ok. I'll handle a few fights but fighting all the time is not ok. If you guys continueusly fight over me then I'll the mansion and I won't return for quite some time." I huffed stepping out of the carriage and walking into the mansion with them trailing close behind me.

"Bard! Get her things and take them to her room." Sebastian yelled.

"Yes sir!" A man yelled presumably from the kitchen.

A few minutes later a blonde haired guy came running and went out the door then returned running to the room I would be staying in when I wasn't with Ciel or Sebastian.

**(AN: oh and I forgot to mention that Ciel is like 19 in this story and a demon but acting as a human.)**

"There you go Sebastian. I suppose you'll be making dinner again tonight then?" The guy, I assumed Bard, asked standing infront of Sebastian only glancing at me and making sure to hide his blush.

"Yes. I can't have you blowing up the kitchen again. The master has a new person to live with us and I want everything to be perfect for her." Sebastian replied a small smile on his face.

Bard nodded and disappeared probably either to the kitchen, bathroom or his room.

"So where would you like to go now my dear?" Ciel asked standing infront of me.

"Well to be honest I would like to get some more rest thanks to your torture and Lizzy's." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Right. Sebastian and I will show you to your room." He said starting to walk up the stairs.

I followed with Sebastian behind me.

"You know you don't have to do this. I can just go stay with another person." I stated goig and walking beside Ciel.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't stand for that. Besides I have decided that you should be my new bride instead of Lizzy. You're calm and seem like you likedark things. I want that in a woman." Ciel replied flashing me a smile.

I smiled walking into my room and flopping on my bed which only resulted in me flopping on Sebastian because he's faster than I am and somehow got on my bed.

"Do you really think we'll let you sleep that easily?" He purred in my ear his hand trailing down my leg to stop at the hem of my skirt.

"Oh he's right. We won't let you go that easy..." Ciel agreed straddling my hips trapping me beneath him and Sebastian.

"Please guys? Im really tired...I swear I'll give you whatever you want tonight after I get done taking my nap. Ok?" I asked hopefully. I was really tired and wanted to get some sleep before they did more things to me.

"Oh alright. We'll let you sleep but tonight you'll do as you promised. Deal?" Ciel agreed climbing off of me.

"Deal." I said laying on my side.

Sebastian laid in-front of me and Ciel behind me holidng me lovingly and humming me off into sleep.

***2 Hours later***

I woke up to the smell of something yummy so I followed the scent to see what it was. Sebastian was in the kitchen making something.

"Smells good Sebby...What are you making?" I asked standing behind him.

"Sebby? What kind of nickname is that? But im making dinner. You were out for two hours so we decided to let you sleep." Sebastian replied falshing me his usual smile.

I smiled. "It smells good. Do you walways do the cooking? And you know if you asked, I would have helped." I said now standing next to him.

"No offense but you're a bad cook..." He said as gently as he was capable of.

I pouted. "I am not a horrible cook. I always cooked for Lizzy and I was good. Meanie." I said in a hurt voice and sat at the table sulking.

"Hey now I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He asked getting on his knees and looking at me.

"Oh fine...But only because you asked and are such a sweet guy." I replied smiling a bit at him.

He smiled and pecked my lips before going back to making dinner for Ciel and the others.

About an hour later Sebastian finished cooking and wwent to get Ciel along with Bard, Mayleen, and Finny. As he called them. I remember Bard but Finny looked like a girl and Mayleen was highly clumsy. I giggled a bit when she tripped over thin air and went to help her up.

"You must be careful. Being so clumsy could get you killed one of these days." I siad setting her on her feet.

"Oh thank you miss. And I know. I've been trying to be careful but to no avail. I try my best as being careful. I hope one of these days I'll be able to walk without tripping and work without breaking anything." She said and bowed slightly before taking a seat next to Finny.

Bard and Finny were probably talking about me considering the light blush on both their faces. I smiled sitting between Sebastian and Ciel knowing that was their plan.

"How did you know that was our plan?" Sebastian asked in my ear licking lightly before pulling away.

"Simple. If I was to sit where you were sitting now, You would have told me to move so that I would be between you two anyways. It's not hard to figure out Sebby." I whispered to him looking at his lap and smirking a bit.

"Sebby? Since when did you get that nickame Sebastian?" Finny asked looking at me like I was nuts to call him that.

I looked at him like "How in the world did you hear that?".

"It's a name I just got. Don't worry about it and don't call me that." Sebastian replied calmly like he always does.

Bard and Mayleen were silently laughing.

I sighed leaning back in the chair which was something I wanted to do but didn't realize I just left myself to be groped and rubbed underneath the table by the two guys on my sides.

Sebastian innocently ran his had along my thigh while Ceil was less innocent and started to rub me through my underwear making me bite my lip hard enough to draw blood.

"On second thought, maybe I'll skip dinner. What about you Sebastian, Lira?" Ciel asked a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Sounds like a good idea Young Master." Sebastian said and identical smirk on his face.

I hid a small smile and a blush. "Sounds good to me. I'm not even hungry right now." I replied standing up and started heading to Ciel's room.

Not a minute after I started walking, they were behind me.

"I knew you'd keep your promise." Ciel said huskily behind me groping my butt.

I squeaked. "I normally do...So if I make a promise you know I'm gonna keep it." I said my voice coming out a little higher than I had intended it to.

"Looks like that surprised her a bit." Sebastian said obviously enjoying the sound I just made.

I quickly walked into Ciel's room sitting on the bed before Sebastian could get under me again.

The door closed and they started to come towards me like lions to their prey.

**There ya have it. Chapter three. REVIEW  
**

**Reviews= Happy author and more chapters.**

**No reviews= Unhappy author and no more chapters**


	4. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
